The Daughter of Blade
by Wannabanauthor
Summary: COMPLETED! Blade is rescued by the Nightstalkers from the FBI and Danica Talos. Little does he know that one of the Nightstalkers is his daughter.
1. Meetings

Blade took one cop down then another. The guy called Hannibal king and his partner Abigail Whistler took down some other cops and vampires. But there was one who didn't introduce herself.

She was highly skilled. She took down five cops in five seconds. Her moves were graceful and quick. She was African-American and she looked like she was in her 20's. Her long straight black hair was pulled into a ponytail with a few strands sticking out in front. There was a vampire coming up behind her. Without looking back, she unsheathed one of her daggers and stabbed the vampire in the heart. The vampire exploded into ash. She dusted off the remains of the vampire and followed King and Whistler.

They were trapped in the hallway. There were cops and vampires at every corner. Blade looked at the other girl who was trying to shoot the vampires. There was something familiar about her, but he couldn't place it. He decided to go after the vampires and reached for his sword. It wasn't there. He jumped through the vent and crawled to the interrogation room.

"Where are you going! This is supposed to be a fucking rescue!" King shouted, but he was already gone. They couldn't hold off the vampires for much longer. King looked to the girl.

"Vanessa! Do something!" he shouted.

"Does it fucking look like I can shoot around corners!" she replied sarcastically. Abby had and idea.

"No, you can't, but I can," she said and holstered her gun. She brought out her bow and shot one of the vampires. The UV arrow caused him to explode into ash. One way cleared. They went down that corner. Abby shot another arrow at another vampire killing him. They continued down the hall.

They found the door to the staircases and took off. They made it outside only to be surrounded by police. Vanessa ran to her motorcycle. Blade jumped out a window and landed a few feet away from her.

She waited for Dex to come. As soon as she saw his car, she started her motorcycle. The Nightstalkers and Blade got in and took off in one direction. She put on her digital computer sunglasses and took off in another direction.

Half of the police went after the car, and the other half went after her.

"Directions activate," she said and a map of the city appeared on the left lens of her sunglasses. She was trying to lose the police. King found the city maps ad loaded them onto her glasses earlier. She followed the directions back to the hideout.

When she passed into a park the police finally gave up the chase. At the end of the park was a bridge. She was supposed to take the bridge to the other side of town. But when she reached the middle of it there was traffic. It was awhile before she got across. She was going to kill King

An hour later

Vanessa walked her bike to the garage. She walked up the hideout entrance and entered the code to get in.

She walked into the weapon room and saw Abby and King showing Blade the weapons. Hedges was showing Blade how the weapons work. Blade looked up in time to see Vanessa walk into the room, and she was pissed.

"Where have you been Vanessa? We've been waiting for you." King almost seemed concerned.

"Well, if you had looked up the traffic update along with the directions, like I had asked, I would have been here sooner," she yelled. She smacked King on the back of the head.

"Ow! What is your problem!" he asked rubbing the back of his head.

"My problem is I had to sit on my ass in traffic for an hour, which could have been easily avoided if someone had done like I asked!" Vanessa might appear sweet, but she was vicious when she was angry.

Blade had watched this exchange go on. He noticed the color of Vanessa's eyes. His blood went cold. They were the same color as his.

"Wait. Did you say her name was Vanessa?" Blade asked. For once Vanessa paid attention to Blade. She looked at him. Her expression was of boredom. She sighed.

"Oh yeah. We forgot the rest of the introductions. Blade, meet your illegitimate daughter, Vanessa," King said.

This time Abby hit him on the back of head, and Vanessa punched him in the gut.


	2. Explanations

Sorry that it took me so long. X-mas shopping is a bi-otch! Hope you like it. Tell me if you would rather the mother be somebody else.

* * *

"My mom's name was Megan Smith. The story I was told was that you guys met in your teens at foster care. Apparently you two were dating, and she got adopted and you met Whistler. When you both went your separate ways she found out she was pregnant. Luckily my adoptive grandparents were happy to have baby and raised me as their own. They thought that two kids for the price for one was an amazing deal. When I was fifteen, I learned that Megan was actually my mom. I was brought being told that she was my older sister." 

Vanessa finished her explanation and looked at her audience. Blade was staring at her. The others already knew her story, but she did expect Blade to be shocked to find out that he had a grown daughter.

"All this time, I had a daughter?" he said more to himself. He sat down in a chair and really looked at his daughter. She looked so much like her mother, but she had his eyes. He almost smiled. Almost.

"Isn't that what I said?" she said sarcastically.

"Hey, Blade. I think she inherited your temper," King said as a joke. Vanessa walked over to King. She grabbed him by the throat.

"King, you are this close to a body cast. Lay off the jokes, and your limbs stay unbroken. Got it?" He nodded and she let him go.

"King, you and Abby can catch him up on the details. I have an errand to run. I'm going to several clubs and safe houses to find out what they know about the final solution." She turned and started walking towards the door. Blade snapped out of his trance.

"How is Megan?" he asked. Vanessa turned to look at him and with some sympathy said, "She died when I was fifteen. That's when I found out. The vampires found out that we both were linked to you. We tried to get out of the country. They caught up with us at the airport and shot her. I was with her until she died. That was when she revealed everything to me: who you were, the world of vampires, and that she was my mom. She also told me to tell you that she's glad you're doing something to benefit society."

Blade didn't say anything, but took his sunglasses off. The gesture and the look in his eyes told her that he was thankful that she told him. She left the room without another word.

* * *

At a vampire club 

The girl stepped into the club and took a survey of her surroundings. There were bodies swaying to the music. Couples were making out and feeding in the dark corners.

The dark stranger at bar counter noticed all of this. This girl intrigued him. She was not a Pureblood, nor was she turned. She was a pretty young thing. She was probably in her twenties, had long black in hair in ringlets and beautiful golden eyes. She was wearing a tight black tank top, leather pants, and high-heel boots.

She walked up to the bar and ordered a blood margarita. She sat down next to the dark stranger. He sized her up, and decided she would make a nice snack. She turned around as if sensing he was staring at her. She smiled flirtatiously and looked him and up and down. _Not bad_, she thought to herself.

"You're cute. I don't think I've ever seen you here before. Are you a newcomer?" she asked suddenly interested in the stranger.

"I'm older than you think. What's your name?" he asked.

"Melissa, what's yours?" Vanessa replied. The bartender handed her the margarita she ordered. She slipped it slowly.

"It's long and hard for you Americans to pronounce, but the people who are familiar with mecall me Drake."


	3. Confrontations

**Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blade or any of the characters except Vanessa. I made her up so she's mine.**

* * *

Vanessa to her credit didn't choke on her drink. She was an expert. She knew how to hide her emotions when it came to shocking and surprising news. She just sipped her drink and arched her eyebrow. She lowered her drink as he checked her face for a reaction. 

"Drake, huh? Now where have I heard that name before?" she gave him a slight smile.

"I am creator of the vampire race. I despise what this world has become and who rules it. I would have never let humans rule it," he said defiantly. He didn't like naïve girls.

"I heard they brought you back. It's a shame that humans rule us, when we should rule them. We are the predators and they are the prey. We could snap them like twigs. So could you, if you wanted to. But you are waiting for the right moment to attack." She put a hand on his leg. He stared at her, instantly liking this situation. He reached out a hand and traced a hand down her jawbone.

"You are not as naïve as you look." He gripped her chin gently but firm. "Who turned you, girl?" She reached up and softly removed his hand. This gesture proved to him that she brave and strong.

"I was born this way. No fool would have even gotten a chance to turn me. Except, maybe you."

There was something peculiar about this girl. She intrigued him. She was defiant and didn't seem to be afraid of anything, let alone him. He let his eyes sweep over her features. She was gorgeous from her long dark her to her toned body. But the things that stood out to him most were her eyes. They were a lovely shade of gold. Her lips were round and full. He gazed at them longingly. He felt himself become overwhelmed with desire.

"You are brave to talk to me in such a way. You are delightful in some ways. Tell me how would you like the real strength and power of a vampire?" He invaded her mind. She had had her defenses up, but he broke though them easily. He had been doing this for along time. He filled her with want and desire. She fell victim to his charms.

"I would like to, very much," she said in a dreamlike state. Drake smiled to himself. These new species of vampires were weak.

Vanessa went on with this little charade. She let him think that he was in control. She had been mentally prepared for this. Apart of herself went into a blacked part of her mind. She watched the situation take place. He willed her to pass out.

Drake carried her through a door in the back of the club. It led to a safe house with plenty of rooms. He found one room and carried her in there and laid her down on the bed. She woke up groggily.

"Melissa? Can you hear me?" She groaned sleepily. Drake smiled to himself. She would make a nice pet. "I will make you stronger. You could be my mistress, my lover, and my follower. But first you have to prove yourself to me. Let me drink from you," he requested. Vanessa sat up and looked him in the eyes.

Vanessa pondered on this. On the upside, if he mixed his blood with hers, she could give a sample of her blood to Sommerfield for the daystar virus. She would be stronger and could hunt vampires more efficiently. On the down side, he could be lying and just kill her or he could force her to join his side and bring the end to the human race. _It's settled then_, she thought.

Vanessa looked deeply into Drake's eyes and nodded.

"I am yours to do what you wish. I give myself to you."

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. Let me know what you think.**


	4. Bondings

**Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blade or it's characters except for Vanessa.**

* * *

Vanessa woke up disoriented and in pain. She couldn't make out where she was. Her back and neck were sore. She sat up and surveyed her surroundings. It all came back to her. She was at a safe house. Drake had done something to her. She realized something else too. She was naked.

She reached for her clothes and dressed quickly. The bed was drenched in blood. What had Drake done to her? She checked her watch. It was five in the morning. Her whole body was sore, yet she made it to her car. She drove to the Nightstalkers headquarters.

Everybody was already up. Abby rushed to her side as soon as she came in.

"Oh my God, Vanessa! What happened to you? You're covered in blood!" Abby and Hannibal helper her into a chair while Blade watched on.

"I'm fine. I just need to take a shower." She put a hand to her head. Her head was pounding.

"Were you bitten by a vampire?" Blade asked. Her eyes told him the answer.

"No need to worry. It's happened before and nothing bad happened. The virus I inherited from you keeps me from being affected by the original vampire virus. Sommerfield figured that out." Abby had gotten a damp towel and pressed it to the bite wound. Vanessa took it from her and held it to the bite.

"King, get a syringe. I need you to take some of my blood." King looked shocked but went to go do as she asked. "Sommerfield, do you still have samples of my blood?" Sommerfield nodded. "Then compare it to the new samples I am about to give you."

King returned with the syringe. Vanessa took it and drew blood from her arm. She handed the full syringe to Sommerfield who took it to her lab.

"Just who did you run into last night?" Blade asked curiously. Abby noticed some blood on Vanessa's back.

"The one and only Drake himself." King's jaw dropped.

"Did you fight him?" he asked.

"How dumb are you? Why in the hell would I want to fight a 7,000-year-old experienced vampire? I didn't fight him. I tricked him into giving me some of his blood. If I'm lucky I might be able to track him down, just by his aura." King looked confused.

"Some vampires do a blood-bonding ritual. They give each other their blood and are tied for life, or until one them dies. They're blood runs through each other's veins," Blade explained. He looked at his daughter. She was smarter than he thought.

"He made me his. But in the morning he left. I think it's some test to see if I will be loyal to him. I have to find him based on the ritual. The worse thing that can happen is that he finds me before I find him. I can go into daylight, but I'm not sure he knows that. So I'm going after him tonight," Vanessa said. She had to figure out the rest.

"Vanessa, there's something on your back," Abby warned. Vanessa sat up and Abby unzipped the back of her tank top to reveal a bloody series of cuts on her back.

"Oh my God! What is that?" King looked horrified. The cuts looked like a sign. Vanessa gave Abby the towel and she pressed it against her back to get an impression. She removed the towel and showed it to Vanessa. She recognized the sign right away.

"That's Drake's sign. He had the same mark on his chest," she explained and realized her mistake. Everybody looked at her curiously.

"And how would you know what Drake had on his chest?" King asked. "I'm sure everybody would like to know." Vanessa zipped up her tank top and walked over to King. She pulled out a knife and held it to his throat.

"What did you say?" she asked coyly. He knew better than to ask again.

"Nothing," he replied. She withdrew the knife and headed into her room. Once she was gone King said, "Man, she's touchy."

* * *

Vanessa walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. She turned on the sink and rinsed her face. She looked into the mirror, but instead of seeing her face, she saw Drake's. She stumbled back and rubbed her eyes. Her reflection was there. She was starting to worry about herself.

She stepped into the shower and let the hot water relax her. She saw her blood running down the stream. She sat down and lied down in tub and let the shower jets spray all over her. Her eyes closed.

She heard a window creak. She got out of the shower and looked around she heard something behind and turned around. Only to come face to face with Drake.

Vanessa woke up with a start. The shower was still running.

_You are mine and I will find you,_ said a voice in her head. Vanessa feared that he would.

She washed up quickly and got out. She noticed that her wounds had already healed. The mark on her back had healed, but it left a scar. _What's happening to me?_ she wondered.

She got dressed and went downstairs. Blade, King and Abby were getting ready to go hunting for familiars.

"Wow, somebody's looking better," said over cheerful King. Vanessa ignored and walked straight up to Blade.

"It's possible that Drake could use my blood to find you. So be careful," she warned and headed to the weapons room.

"Sommerfield, have you come up with anything yet?" she asked

"Not yet, but I have been able to distinguish his blood from yours. There's something you need to know. If Daystar works, you have a greater chance of dying than surviving. Since you have Drake and Blade's blood going through your veins, you'll most likely die," Sommerfield said sadly. Vanessa sat down in a chair and looked at Sommerfield.

"You do what you have to do. Don't worry about me or Blade."

* * *

**Tell me what you think.**


	5. Outings

**You know the drill. I write, your read, you review, I write again. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blade or any of the characters except Vanessa.**

* * *

Vanessa set out to look for Drake. She followed his scent to certain places, but could never pinpoint him. It was almost as if he was playing a game with her. He would be in one place, and then as soon as she would get there, he would be gone.

She wandered into the safe house where she had met Drake. Everybody was asleep because it was still daylight. She cautiously walked down the empty hallway, looking for Drake.

She hated to admit it to herself, but she was scared of him. He was older, more powerful and experienced than she was. He could kill in a second, and there would be nothing she could do to stop him.

She checked every unoccupied room, but found nothing. She exited the safe house and set out to check other places.

Abby and Blade carried King to his room. As Hedges fixed his wounds, Sommerfield pulled Abby aside.

"Abby, you know that if Daystar is unleashed, then it's possible that Vanessa and Blade will die. Vanessa said not to worry, but she's our friend and I want to help her." Sommerfield handed Abby two syringes filled with an interesting looking liquid.

"When Daystar is unleashed, give one shot to Vanessa and one to Blade. They're both different, so they're labeled. One of Whistler's sources was able to come up with a cure for both of them. I think her name was Karen Jenson. Whistler mentioned her awhile back, so I looked her up and she was able to help us," she explained.

"This is the cure for both of them?" Abby asked.

"Yes. Unfortunately it will make them human again, but I do want them to live," she said sadly. Abby nodded and walked to her room and set the syringes down on the table, and walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

Vanessa had almost given up looking for Drake when she caught his scent again. She felt a little pull on her body. She looked around but nobody was touching her. It felt like someone was trying to pull her in a certain direction.

She followed the pull. It took her to a skyscraper. She realized it was the Talos Building. She started to walk away, when somebody grabbed her from behind. She fought back, but the person behind her was stronger. A cloth was pressed to her face, and she passed out.

A few minutes later

She woke up in a king-sized bed. The room she was in was dark. She saw a figure in a chair on the opposite side of the room. She sat up and rubbed her temple. She had a slight headache.

"You're finally awake," said the figure. Vanessa recognized the voice that belonged to Drake.

"You are somewhat loyal. You found me. You have proven yourself to me. You have the extraordinary honor of being my follower." He walked over towards her and gripped her chin and forced her to look at him. She held his gaze evenly. He leaned in and brushed his lips with hers. She kissed him back and could taste blood on his lips. His head dipped low and nibbled her neck.

She moaned and he sank his fangs into her flesh. She whimpered as drank her blood. He laid her down slowly on the bed and resumed kissing her.

* * *

Drake watched as Vanessa slept. She was beautiful. Her skin was smooth and soft. She looked peaceful in her sleep. He traced he mark on her back with his finger. 

She was naked except for the blanket that covered. He could not explain his sudden interest to her. He removed a strand of hair from her face.

He knew the truth about her. He had known ever since he met Blade. The resemblance was unmistakable. He could put her to use. The secret to making a line of Daywalkers might be in her blood. Not that he really cared. But that Danica Talos cared. She was annoying. And she was scared of him. He really wished she would leave him alone.

Danica was just the opposite of Vanessa. Yes, he knew her name. He found out the first time he drank her blood. Since he was the father of the vampires, he had the ability to glimpse the person's life when he drank their blood. He knew most of her secrets. There was nothing she could hide from him.

When he drank her blood he also found the location of Blade. He slipped out of the bed and got dressed. It was time to pay his fellow Daywalker a visit.

Vanessa waited 10 minutes after Drake left to get out of bed. She looked through her clothes to get her weapons. They were all gone. She wondered why Drake had left. Then it hit her. She grabbed her cell and dialed Abby's cell number, praying that she would pick up.

* * *

**Watcha think? Let me know.**


	6. Endings

**Hey yall this is the last of the series.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blade or any of the characters except Vanessa.**

* * *

Vanessa pulled on the door trying to get it open. She couldn't reach Abby, or anybody else. She gave up on opening the door and sat on the bed. She felt awful. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She knew she just comprised the Nightstalkers.

She hugged her robe closer to her body. It was so cold in the building. She couldn't do anything in the mean time. She put her ear to do the door to listen. It was no use. The door was soundproof.

She got dressed and waited for Drake to come back.

* * *

Drake came back with Hannibal King and Zoe. He gave Hannibal to Danica, and took Zoe with him. He brought her into the room with Vanessa. Her eyes widened when she saw Zoe. Her reaction did not go unnoticed by Drake.

"You know her." It was a statement not a question. Vanessa knew she was screwed.

"So, Vanessa. How long did you think you could go along with this charade? I should let you know, and I am not one who is fond of games." He let go of the girl and grabbed Vanessa by the chin roughly. She was still taking this all in.

"Yes, I know your name. I have known since the first time I drank your blood. I know everything about you. That was how I found your little friend here. You gave up their location. Albeit it wasn't knowingly, but you should have studied you history better. I can absorb the memories from anyone I drink from." She pulled away from his grasp and ran to Zoe.

"Are you okay?" The little girl nodded.

Danica and several guards appeared in the doorway. They put shackles on Zoe and attempted to put them on Vanessa, but she fought back. Drake came over and held her down, so they could put them on.

"Put the grown one in the room with King," Danica ordered. Drake intervened.

"No, she comes with me. Put the little girl in my room with the armor." They hesitated looking at Danica.

"You heard him. Get moving!" she yelled. The guards took Zoe away, while Drake talked to Vanessa.

"I'm curious. How much do you know?" he asked.

"Is there a specific area you're concerned about?" she replied, knowing good and well what he was talking about. He approached her, his eyes dark.

"Don't play games with me. What do you know?" he asked again.

"Nothing," she replied and shielded her mind from him. This time he couldn't get into her mind. He knew she was lying, but there was no way he could prove it.

"You're coming with me, and we are going to wait for your father, Blade." He escorted her out, and to the conference room.

* * *

Blade walked into the conference looking for Drake. Drake was there and so was Vanessa. She was shackled on top of the table. She was there caressing her cheek.

"You know, they always say that the daughter is the daddy's girl. Let's put it to the test," he said smugly. Vanessa pulled away from him. When Drake wasn't looking she opened her mouth to reveal a key to Blade. Then she closed it, when Drake looked at her.

Blade understood. She needed him to distract Drake so she could get out. Blade went for his sword. Drake grabbed Vanessa.

"Tsk-tsk-tsk. You don't want anything to happen to your precious daughter do you?" he asked. Blade looked at Vanessa. She would have to help out if she wanted to be free.

"He doesn't care about me. I'm just his illegitimate daughter from his childhood sweetheart. When he left, he forgot about her. He probably never even looked her up. All I am to him is another vampire hunter. Since he met me, he never even bothered to get to know me better. He doesn't care."

Her eyes teared up and she started sobbing softly. Drake looked from her to Blade. Blade was amazed himself. She put on a good act.

Drake moved away from her and pulled out his sword. Blade did the same. They started fighting.

Vanessa took the key from her mouth and started unlocking her shackles. They clicked open and she removed them. She rubbed her wrists. She slid off the table and ran to the door to the opposite side. Drake was still occupied with the fight, so he did not see her leave.

Vanessa ran around the building looking for the rest of the Nightstalkers. She ran into a three vampires.

They all attacked her at once. She kicked one down and took his gun to shoot another. She took a knife from him to stab the last one. They all became ash. She continued search.

She ran into King who was looking for Abby. She hugged him.

"Thank goodness, you're alright. He has Zoe!" King hugged her back.

"I know. Abby is looking for her. She's going to be alright. Abby will take care of her," King reassured her.

"No, everything is a disaster. He got the location of the hideout from my memories. From my thoughts! I'm the one who compromised you. And I'm so sorry"

"It's alright. Everything's going to be okay. Abby has the Daystar virus. Tonight if we're lucky we can kill the vampires." Vanessa pulled away and looked down.

"You better go. Kill what vampires you can. Maybe if we wipe out the Talos we have a shot to ending this war." She was about to run off, when King stopped her. He tossed her her daggers. She smiled at him and ran down the stairs.

Time to start killing vampires.

* * *

She killed many. Any vampire that came across her path, she ashed. She gave them no mercy.

She was walking on one bridge and saw Drake and Blade fighting. Blade was losing.

She spotted Abby on another bridge on the opposite side of the building. She saw Abby fit an arrow into her bow, and release it. Drake turned around quickly and caught it. He turned his attention back towards Blade.

Abby shot another arrow at him as Vanessa threw her dagger. He knocked Abby's arrow down, but he didn't have time to do the same with the dagger. It embedded itself in his heart. Blade took the opportunity to stab Drake with the plague arrow.

Vanessa leapt and grabbed a bar. She swung from the bar and landed on the ground 50 feet below. The landing didn't faze her at all.

Drake let loose a loud howl, the plague erupted itself from his body.

Vanessa walked over towards them to check on Blade. His wounds would heal, but that depended on if he would be able to survive the virus.

As the virus hit her, she fell to the floor gasping in pain. It felt like her blood was on fire. She could feel it destroying her body.

Abby saw Vanessa collapse, and made her way to the ground.

Vanessa tried to fight of the darkness that wanted to envelope her.

Drake pulled out the arrow, and tossed it aside. He looked to Blade and Vanessa. He crawled over to her and caressed her cheek. She was too disoriented to care.

"Funny, all this time my people were trying to create new vampire but two already exist. I don't need to survive. The future of our race rests with you two. You fought well. I respect that. Allow me a parting gift. But remember this, sooner or later, the thirst always wins." He gave Vanessa one last longing look and laid down dead.

Abby rushed to Vanessa's side. She pulled out the syringes that Sommerfield gave her. She uncapped the one labeled Vanessa and injected her with it.

The last thing Vanessa saw was Drake. He looked peaceful. She laid her head in his lap and the darkness overwhelmed her.

* * *

Three months later

Blade was at the edge of the cliff. From the cliff he could see the water stretch for miles. He tossed his sword in and sighed. The war was over, so he didn't need it anymore.

"If it was my sword I would have kept it," came a familiar voice from behind him. He turned around to see Vanessa smiling. She was glowing. Blade had thought she was dead.

"You're alive?" he asked.

"Yeah. Abby gave me the cure and turned me human. Although I must say, the cure was as painful as the virus," she joked. "I'm staying with Abby, King, and Zoe. It took me awhile to find you. Did you know finding someone who is legally declared dead, is really hard?" Blade smiled.

"I'm glad you're alive. What are you going to do now that the war is over?" he sake curiously. He didn't even know what she did before. He was ashamed that he didn't even know his own daughter.

"I don't know. But I do need to finish college. I may get a job and start a family. Who knows what the future has in store. I would ask you the same question, but unlike king, I noticed you're not much of a people person." Blade looked down at that statement. It was the truth though. He came over and hugged her. When he pulled away, Vanessa had a look of shock on her face.

"Thank you for helping me with Drake," he said. Now it was Vanessa's turn to look away. Her wounds were still fresh from the outcome of her little affair with drake.

"You were right about what you said. I didn't look for your mother. But I did care. If I came back into her life suddenly, she would have been killed. I tried not to care, and by doing that I pushed her away. I'm sorry I wasn't there to be your dad." He truly did look sorry. Vanessa looked amazed at this new side of Blade.

"It's not your fault. You didn't know," she reassured. Blade turned away from her, his new side completely forgotten. Vanessa turned and walked away. Bale called out to her.

"Next time I'm in town, I'll look you up." Vanessa turned around and smiled. She kept on walking.

Vanessa walked into the waiting room and waited. The doctor called her in.

"Hello Vanessa! How are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm doing good. The cravings are driving me nuts and I can't stand orange juice. It makes me want to puke." She said all this and the doctor made notes on her chart.

"Ok, now. Lay down and lift your shirt up." She did as he said, and he applied a clear gel to her stomach. He turned on a monitor and moved the transducer across her stomach. She looked at the screen and almost cried.

"Everything's okay. You'll be just fine." He saw her looking at the screen. She reached her hand towards it, as if to stroke the image. He printed out what was on the screen and handed her the picture. She smiled.

"Yep. That's your baby."

* * *

**With endings come beginnings. I making a new series. The first chapter will be up in a few days or maybe tomorrow. hope you like it.**


End file.
